Sliding bearings are typically used to support crankshaft bearing journals and connecting rods in internal combustion engines and/or compressors. Rolling-element bearings may also used in these locations, and when a rolling-element bearing is used, that bearing requires a cage for guiding the rolling elements.
In single-cylinder motors or single-cylinder compressors a solid cage may be used, and it is generally not necessary to use a multi-piece or split cage. In such case the bearing assembly can include one or more needle roller and cage assemblies. In situations where radial installation is not possible, a split bearing assembly may be employed.
A sliding bearing is generally provided in single- and multiple-cylinder motors or compressors. Split cages that can be assembled when they are installed in a bearing may be used in highly specialized applications, engines in race cars, for example. Disadvantageously, these cages are very difficult to assemble. Furthermore, conventional multi-part cages may created more noise than one-piece cages and may provide less than adequate control over the movement of the rolling elements. Furthermore splitting a conventional needle roller and cage assembly may weaken the cage.